


Detalhes

by byronictrash



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, M/M, Tv Quase - Freeform, UberKombi, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byronictrash/pseuds/byronictrash
Summary: Entretanto, a vida continuava. Pra ser sincero, Maurílio já tinha aceitado que não adiantaria nem tentar esquecer Julinho. Durante muito tempo em sua vida ele iria viver. Todas essas memórias que tiveram juntos, todos esses detalhes (que mesmo sendo pequenos ainda significavam coisas muito grandes para serem esquecidas) toda hora estariam presentes.[SPRINTERKOMBI] [UBERKOMBI] [DEATHFIC]





	Detalhes

**Author's Note:**

> Boa noite fãs de Jovem Guarda de todo o Brasil!! 
> 
> Então, essa fic nasceu de uma ideia da @johnlemonada em que *uma pessoa viúva, que seguiu a vida e está bem com outra pessoa, vivendo a vida dela. Mas nos detalhes do dia a dia ainda lembra da pessoa amada falecida* e eu pensei "MEU DEUS EU TENHO QUE TACAR ISSO NUM CONTEXTO SPRINTERKOMBI" aí pronto. 
> 
> Fiquei um bom bom tempo enrolando pra terminá-la mas aí de repente o fandom praticamente inteiro entrou numa vibe meio dark gótica hardcore sanguinária e eu me inspirei pra acabar logo. Valeu galera :)) 
> 
> Sem mais delongas, espero que gostem e desculpa qualquer coisa.

_"Não adianta nem tentar me esquecer_  
Durante muito tempo em sua vida  
Eu vou viver

_Detalhes tão pequenos de nós dois_  
São coisas muito grandes pra esquecer  
E a toda hora vão estar presentes  
Você vai ver"

_Detalhes – Roberto Carlos_

 

         Dessa vez específica, Maurílio se lembrou dele por causa da aliança. Era um anel simples, dourado, que fora comprado muito provavelmente na Uruguaiana. Não foi presente de nenhum aniversário ou data especial. Simplesmente um dia Julinho chegou em casa do trabalho com uma caixinha de veludo e disse com um sorriso bobo “já passou da hora da gente oficializar isso aqui, né dodói?”

         Entretanto, não era só a aliança (que agora ficava guardadinha no fundo da terceira gaveta do criado-mudo) que o fazia lembrar Julinho. Sua camisa roxa acetinada sempre foi a favorita dele, tanto que usá-la depois do acidente se tornou algo totalmente impossível. Mesmo assim, ela continuava no fundo do armário, e, sempre que Maurílio ia se vestir de manhã e via a camisa, lembrava dele.

         Também não eram apenas objetos que evocavam as lembranças de Julinho. Quando Maurílio ligava a Kombi no solavanco, ela fazia um ronco infernal e essa era uma das coisas favoritas de Julinho para zoar no outro. Tal situação sempre rendia frases como “desaprendeu a dirigir, dodói?” e “a kombizinha só não ronca mais alto que você, meu anjo.” Agora, Maurílio fazia todo esforço para ligar a van da maneira mais silenciosa possível.

         Mas afinal, por que todas essas memórias, essas recordações, esses detalhes tão pequenos começaram a vir à tona dessa maneira de novo depois de tanto tempo? Já fazia 9 anos desde maldito racha na Linha Vermelha, causador do acidente que resultara na morte de Júlio César. O tempo normal pra se estar permitir o luto já tinha passado.

         Além do mais, já faziam 4 anos que estava com Reinaldo e, francamente, foram 4 anos incríveis. Tinham os mesmos interesses em comum e gostavam dos mesmos filmes, isso sem contar o fato de Reinaldo tratá-lo como um rei.

         Sim, esses três anos de namoro e um ano de noivado foram maravilhosos, mas chegar a tal ponto definitivamente não foi uma tarefa fácil. Após o falecimento de Julinho, Maurílio realmente acreditou que iria acabar vestindo a viuvez para sempre e jamais iria amar de novo. E realmente foi assim, por cinco anos, até que um dia depois de deixar Marjorie Estiano em casa, o piloto e o motorista resolveram dividir uma cervejinha pós-expediente. Um beijo tímido e meio desajeitado aconteceu, que com o tempo foi evoluindo para mais beijos menos tímidos e menos desajeitados e encontros cada vez mais frequentes, que não raramente acabava no apartamento de um dos dois.

         E agora, depois de quatro anos juntos, Maurílio e Reinaldo finalmente iriam se casar. Não ia ser exatamente uma cerimônia – apenas ir assinar uma papelada burocrática no cartório e ir morar junto em definitivo (porque Maurílio já dormia 90% das noites na casa de Reinaldo). Mesmo assim, era um grande avanço.

         Porém, essa tal mudança tem sido um certo empecilho na questão das memórias, das lembranças, dos detalhes de Julinho. É claro que ainda tinham inúmeras coisas que pertenceram a Júlio César no apartamento. Ou coisas avulsas que simplesmente o lembravam dele. Oras, pelo amor de Deus, foi um relacionamento estável e sólido de seis anos, quatro meses e dois dias. Tudo nessa merda de apartamento o lembrava dele.

         Todavia, quando você tem que literalmente rever todos os seus pertences para encaixota-los, é mais que previsível que todas as memórias possíveis venham à tona de uma vez só.

         A primeira coisa a ser embalada por Maurílio foi um álbum de fotografias de uma viagem de fim de semana que fizera com Julinho pra Búzios. Sorriu ao lembrar da data. Nossa, isso foi há tanto tempo? Uns doze anos? Jesus amado, como o tempo passa rápido! Folheou rapidamente algumas fotos. No primeiro retrato, Julinho experimentava um óculos escuro horroroso numa feirinha hippie. Na segunda, Julinho “tentava” surfar. Na terceira, os dois já estavam na pousada e Maurílio queimadíssimo por causa do sol. Na quarta, Julinho arrumava as malas na Sprinter. O sorriso de Maurílio desapareceu na quarta foto.

         Para ajudar na organização, as caixas foram separadas em dois grupos: as que iriam pra casa de Reinaldo e as que iriam pra casa de Dona Laury. Porém, sobre o tapete da sala, tinha um pseudo terceiro grupo: as coisas que Maurílio não sabia ao certo o que fazer com – e, francamente, era a parte mais dolorosa. Era uma pantufa que os dois costumavam dividir ou um conjunto de porta - copo de Transformers que encontraram na Dular juntos que deixava o piloto da Kombi no dilema de “continuar com algo que eu gosto porém sempre que usar vou lembrar dele, quem sabe até chorar?” Isso tudo por causa de um detalhe do cotidiano tão pequeno?

         Muitas vezes Maurílio pensava como todo seu relacionamento com Julinho havia começado. Não o relacionamento romântico propriamente dito, mas o relacionamento em geral dos dois. Foram anos de amizade, recheados de muitas brigas, risadas. Anos de amizade que, depois de muita tensão sexual reprimida, resultaram no bendito dia do encerramento da quarta temporada do Choque. Se quando Júlio o beijou foi uma surpresa? Sim. Mas se foi inesperado? De certa forma não. Uma parte de Maurílio sabia que os flertes cada vez mais frequentes e diretos iriam resultar nesse momento. Ainda bem.

         Pensava com bastante frequência também em como o resto do grupo reagiu quando Julinho se foi. Por mais Rogerinho sempre tenha sido o líder, essa foi a primeira ocasião que Maurílio seguiu os conselhos do mais velho acreditando que este sabia do que estava falando. Talvez fosse por causa da amizade de mais de décadas de ambos, talvez fosse por Rogerinho saber exatamente como era essa sensação por ter perdido Cecília há onze anos, provavelmente era pela segunda razão.

         Maurílio não sabia qual era a pior parte da perda, mas com certeza receber a fatídica notícia estaria disputando o topo. Lembrava como se fosse ontem: estava em casa assistindo o reboot de Suspiria pela segunda vez enquanto Julinho supostamente estaria fazendo o transporte de uma família que iria pra um casamento na Zona Sul. Supostamente, porque na verdade estava fazendo um racha na Linha Vermelha à contraindicação do marido (“Julinho, cê sabe que fazer racha com pneu careca é má ideia.”). Mesmo assim, na maior teimosia, ele foi.

         Por causa do período chuvoso característico do verão carioca, nem estranhou tanto o atraso do outro. Para não dizer que nem desconfiou que algo estivesse fora da normalidade, quando estava começando a estranhar a demora do marido para chegar em casa, recebeu o maldito telefonema dos bombeiros. Desde então, Suspiria se tornou o filme de terror mais assustador de todos.

         Entretanto, a vida continuava. Pra ser sincero, Maurílio já tinha aceitado que não adiantaria nem tentar esquecer Julinho. Durante muito tempo em sua vida ele iria viver. Todas essas memórias que tiveram juntos, todos esses detalhes (que mesmo sendo pequenos ainda significavam coisas muito grandes para serem esquecidas) toda hora estariam presentes.

         Continuar não significa necessariamente esquecer. Apenas seguir em frente. O piloto da Kombi saiu do seu devaneio de memórias e se pôs a terminar de ajeitar as caixas da mudança, afinal, não tinha mais como adiar isso, iria entregar o apartamento e ir morar no de Reinaldo na semana seguinte. Terminou de arrumar a caixa que iria pra casa de dona Laury, terminou a caixa das coisas que até então não tinham destino – iriam pro Renan, ele com certeza não diria não a um conjunto de porta copo de Transformers.

         Agora, já a caixa das coisas que Maurílio iria levar com ele era outra história. Na verdade, ela ficou bem menor do que ele imaginava que iria ficar. Praticamente foram só seus pertences pessoais e algumas outras quinquilharias. Ficou surpreso e orgulhoso de si mesmo ao conseguir se desfazer da tradicionalíssima regata cinza favorita de Julinho com os dizeres “Champions Never Give Up”.

         Por fim, foram mantidas basicamente duas coisas principais: a aliança que Maurílio costumava usar e um porta - retrato de conchinhas com uma foto dos dois na primeira viagem juntos, pra Vitória.

         Manteve essas coisas porque, mesmo com Maurílio superando e seguindo em frente, por muito em sua vida Júlio César Fagundes Júnior ainda iria viver.

         Ainda bem.

**Author's Note:**

> "Roberto Carlos só é rei porque o Tim Maia deixou"   
> RIBEIRO, Arthur, 2018


End file.
